Guardians of the Galaxy
by Willowsparksgirl34
Summary: We all loved the Guardians of the Galaxy...but there was a loved character that I hope I wasn't the only one who missed. What's his name? You should probably be able to guess. Along with the "sister" of Peter Quill, this character help glue the Guardians into a solid group of heroes and, not to mention, save the universe from the maniac Ronan.
1. MORAG

**1 - MORAG  
><strong>**AN ABANDONED PLANET**

It's hard to remember who I used to be before Peter Quill swept me off my feet. No really, he picked me up with the nose of his ship, swept me clean off my feet quite literally…but it's already sounding weird enough, huh?

There's nothing romantic going on between me and Quill. I'm too much of a bookworm and he's too much of a player. It would never have worked if we tried. Peter found me when I was younger and I guess I may have swept him off his feet in return, because he kept me. Now, he's not my father, and _definitely _not the best influence with his womanizer reputation (withholding to this day, I might add), but I can't deny that he's a pretty awesome older brother.

"Yo Kess, can you hand me the thingy?"

My eyes snapped up immediately from the book I'd buried myself in, to Peter's helmet-covered face, "The _thingy_?"

He sighed in frustration, and almost growled when I began to giggle at his poor choice of words.

"Be serious! I have to get this mission going or we're not going to be able to sell it before Yondu and his goons get their slimy hands all over it!"

"…what about the time when-"

"-Yondu _saved _me? You know that just a bullcrap story! Now will you just-"

I chucked the tracker at his unsuspecting head, watching with heavy amusement as he tripped all over himself while trying to not drop it.

It was the floor that caught it, and Peter shot me one of the deadliest glares I'd ever seen. I smirked, closing my book with a 'thump', "Alright, let me suit up and I'll be there!"

_"__Let me suit up and I'll be there!" _Peter mimicked, though he squeaked an 'ow!' when I punched his shoulder as I passed him.

My suit was simple. I didn't have any awesome rocket boosters or anything, but hey, I didn't need any. Unlike Peter, I had my own tricks up my sleeves.

My costume consisted of tight black "yoga pants" (that's what Peter called them) a black hoodie underneath a thick black vest (in case I got shot at, which I always was), midnight heel-boots with matching fingerless gloves and two small blasters I clipped to opposite sides of my waist. To finish, I borrowed Peter's extra helmet.

It wasn't the worst outfit in the world. Especially because I had the benefit of my own powers.

The power to Neon. Run the speed of light, shoot it out of my hands, float temporarily…that kind of thing.

So, as usual, I fell in step behind my "Starlord" after exiting the Milano. Peter's nickname was pretty hilarious. I mean, the name itself was cool, but the fact that he couldn't seem to spread the word was awesome. It certainly made _my_ days livelier, anyway.

Peter slipped the tracker from his pocket, having to knock it around a few times so it would start working properly. He turned to me,

"You know, you are just _so _good at maintaining my gadgets!" He praised sarcastically.

If my helmet wasn't on, he would've been able to see the dark look I sent him.

"Well excuse me your majesty, but if _you _would allow me to clean them after every mission, maybe I'd be even better!" I snapped.

I could see him rolling his eyes, and hear him muttering something offensive about women under his breath. However, the last time I commented smartly on that, he electrocuted me. (Apparently he wasn't afraid to do that).

So, like the good, generous girl I was, I let it go. Instead, I observed what this great planet had been. In fact, it made me sad to think how lively this planet had been, before.

Peter held a hand up, and I stopped on instinct, knowing that he was going to act all professional and serious to try and fool me into thinking he was finally growing up- before tugging his headphones out of his pocket and clicking on his Walkman, dashing off to dance his way to our next find and leaving me to guess which song he was listening to, this time.

This time it was definitely _"Come and Get Your Love"_. Next time, it would be "_Hooked on a Feeling"_. That is, unless he played it before our next assignment. Then the next song would be _"Fooled Around and Fell in Love"_ and so on and so forth. I all knew them by heart.

As Peter zipped off, kicking Grunts and singing into rats' mouths, I smiled and watched his passion, holding my lazy pace until he decided to wait for me.

"What do you think that orb is worth?"

Peter's eyes flickered down to me.

Yes, I said _down _to me. Because, just looking at me requires him to strain his head to see where I am. Because I'm short. Yippy.

Back to my original question, he shrugged, "Hopefully just enough to buy you candy."

I didn't get time for a snappy remark for him before he had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, lunging forward with his rocket-speed over a trench. I gasped gleefully when he dropped me a foot before he touched the ground, blasting neon from my hands to glide to the ground without crashing. I spun around and pointed at him,

"Ha!"

He rolled his eyes like I was an idiot, and pressed his rocket boots again, aiming for the temple, "C'mon, loser. The door's open."

I rolled my eyes at my leader, but followed him anyway, running to immediately catch up with him where he was perched before the floating sphere protected by the neon shield. Peter turned to me, questioning, and I smirked, stepping forward to shut off the shield. With a flick of my wrist, the shield shut off and I caught the sphere before it could roll away, tossing it to Peter.

"_Drop it_."

Unfortunately, being a thief does have its downsides.

"Um…hey."

"Drop it, NOW!"

I automatically looked at Peter, who threw his hands up, "Hey, cool man, no problem. NO problem. At all."

I followed his lead, although I did want kick some tail when the other machine-headed guards began to hit at my lower back with his gun.

The machine-headed leader plucked the orb from the ground, "How do you know about this?"

"We- we don't even know what that is! We're just junkers, man. We were just- just checking stuff out."

The guards poked at our outfits, "You don't look like junkers, you're wearing revisal garb!"

"There just _outfits, _man! Ninja turtle you better stop pokin' me!"

_(For the record, any other situation and I probably would have laughed at that)._

"What are your names?!"

"My name is Peter Quill, okay? That's my companion Kessa, dude, chill out!"

"MOVE!"

"Why?"

"Ronan may have questions for you."

That one sentence made my heart stop. No one who'd heard about Ronan thought any better about him any other times. He was a lying, cheating snake who killed for pleasure.

I gulped: he'd killed my parents.

My partner and I shared equal looks of fear, but Peter knew what was happening, and he knew that going without a fight wasn't going to go very well for any of us. So he did what he was good at.

He distracted them.

"Hey, hey, you know what? There's another name you might know us by."

He had their attention. I was prepared to laugh out loud.

"Fetch," his voice became thick with seriousness, "and Starlord."

"_Who_?"

I couldn't help it. When you're fearful and nervous and a situation like this comes up, you have to let it go.

Peter rolled his eyes, muttering, "Starlord, man. Legendary outlaw."

The leader raised his arms in question. Peter turned to the two guards behind us, "_Guys_?"

"MOVE!"

Peter shook his head, "Oh, forget this…!"

The minute he tossed the ball behind us, I was shooting neon left to right, making positive that all the bad guys were down before taking off the speed of light after Peter, sighing with relief to find that he had snagged the sphere, already. I gripped his hands and tugged him behind me, making a beeline for our ship. Realizing that it was being guarded, Peter chucked the gravityerizer and clicked the button, tugging every bad guy into a dogpile they couldn't easily wiggle out of.

In one giant dive, the two of us landed in the ship.

I shot up, "Peter, get us out of here!"

He practically fell into the seat in his nervousness, myself clutching whatever solid wall we could grip before the engines started and the ship took off. Peter swung the ship sharply to the right to avoid a plasma blast, and laughed in their faces- which distracted him enough to fly right into the boiling hot blast of geyser.

We fell at incredibly painful angles, bouncing off the walls, and I seriously thought that we were dead- until Peter was finally the hero and stabilized the ship.

The moment I could see straight I was full-on glaring at him, "Men and their _egos_!"

"_Hey_!"

"Peter?"

Every eye flickered to the trap door on the floor, watching as a gasping woman with a French accent, magenta skin and a porcupine for hair shot out from it, "What _happened_?" She breathed.

Peter smiled, "Hey, ugh…um…ugh…"

She looked at him, disbelieving, "Barite."

"Barite," He confirmed, "Look, I'm gonna be totally honest with you, I forgot you were here."

I swear she was going to cry. And I was going to kill him.

May I point out again that Peter Quill did, in fact, let me in and allow me to love him like a brother. However, this relationship is psychotic enough without gorgeous, half-naked, magenta-skinned Xandarians hiding away below deck. May I point out also that I did not appreciate the litter of clothing that did not belong to me lying about my once-clean bedroom.

Until Peter cleaned it up himself and let go of this poor woman (NO idea where she came from), I made a point to strike against having to step foot in it ever again. Instead, I decided to sleep in the pilot's chair (yes, I knew how to drive the Milano).

_'__Scattered riots broke out across the pre-empire, today, protesting the recent peace-treaty signed by the Cre-Emporer and Xandar's Nova-Prime…'_

It was only when the beeping of the video-phone started up that I allowed my ears to lock onto the conversation around me. Although, I dared not put my book down, because there was only 2 reasons that _anyone _would be calling Peter:

1: It was a recently single, desperate woman who had exchanged numbers with Peter at a bar and wanted his immediate attention (if so, we were in for the normal sound of utter heartbreak and whining from Barite)

Or 2: It was Yondu, whom we've tried so hard to avoid since Peter bought his own starship.

Either way, I could tell already that we were screwed. Barite sat there next to the buttons, fingering her mug full of who-knows-what like she owned the place, and raking her eyes across Peter's body when he wasn't looking. That was why I had begun to read and bury myself into another world: the obvious sexual tension was making it actually quite hard to breathe and be myself. Plus, it was always awkward around a girl who was a one-night sexual partner with your brother- you never could find anything to say to one-another.

"Peter, you have call," she stated, before pecking a button, careful not to scratch her perfectly-manicured nails.

"No, 'Rite, don't-"

"-Quill?"

I was paying full attention now, and the sight of Yondu's ugly blue face so close to the screen made my blood freeze and my heart slam inside my chest- he really scared me.

Barite seemed to realize immediately what was going on, but just smiled sweetly at him, acting all innocent and empty-headed.

"Hey, Yondu," Peter replied casually, turning slowly to face him.

"I'm here on Morag. Ain't no orb, ain't no _you_."

I gulped.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood, I thought I'd save you the hassle."

"Well where you at, now, boy?"

Peter turned to look at me, noticing the look of pure terror on my face. He shook his head and clenched his fists, "I feel really bad about this, but I am not gonna tell you that."

Yondu paused, then: "It's that girl, isn't it? She's gone and changed you, hasn't she?! I _slaved _putting this deal down. And now you're gonna rip me off-"

"-_Slaved_? Making a few calls is 'slaved', I mean, really?-"

"-we do _not _do that to each other, we're revengers. We got a _code-_"

"-yeah, and that code is _'Steal from everybody'_-"

"-when I picked you up on Terra-"

"-'_picked me up_'-" Peter made a face that almost made me laugh, but I was too angry to follow through.

"-these boys wanted to _eat _you-"

"-yeah?-"

"-they never tasted any Terran before, I stopped 'em. You're alive 'cause o' me! I will find you. I will-"

Once the call dropped, Peter growled and tugged at his hair in frustration. After smoothing out his attitude, he turned to me,

"You okay?"

I raised an eyebrow and gestured to his hands, clenched into fists, "I'm not sure _you _should be asking _me_."

Barite spoke next, "I'm sorry, Peter, I-"

"-No, no, It's just fine." He walked over to her in three strides until he was kneeling directly in front of her, "Look, Barite, I know we haven't known one-another very long…"

Her eyes widened, and I turned to face the wall in front of me in annoyance, preparing myself by plugging my ears and mapping out her pumping blood, wide eyes with tears threatening to fall and the cry that could end a galaxy.

"…but I think you'll have to keep looking."


	2. XANDAR

**2 - XANDAR  
><strong>**CAPITAL OF THE NOVA EMPIRE**

After the complicated episode (consisting of Barite fainting, Peter pulling in to Xandar and having to drag her back to her friend's house), Peter and I found ourselves staring at the outside of the building we needed to be in. We were quarreling because Peter wanted me to "Fetch" him food while he went inside to learn what the orb was without me.

"Where did that nickname come from, again?"

Peter groaned, exasperated, "Does it matter…? Clearly from the look on your face, it matters. Okay, so maybe I took the fact that you could run really fast and "fetch" things a little too seriously…_ouch_!"

I rolled my eyes as he rubbed his arm, "That is really quite painful."

"You're such a baby!"

He stuck his tongue out at me, proving my point. I threw my arms up, "Fine! I'm too angry to have to act civilized around you, anyways!"

Even after I turned, I could still see an immediate smirk on face as he did a fist-pump. Instead of confronting him, though, I stalked off tightly, flinching a little as my bare feet smacked against the concrete. I had a little pocket unit and could afford a small bag of M&M's for myself and something even smaller for Peter…if he should be so lucky.

I threw open the door to the market-building and breathed, trying on a smile and slowing my strides as I approached the counter. The model-like woman at the register shoved her glasses into the bridge of her nose so hard that I was almost surprised she didn't flinch. She squinted at me and sniffled, uninterested, and turned back to the machine, "And what can I get for you, kiddo?"

I used to like the name 'kiddo'. The way my dad said it made me feel like it was packed to-the-brim with love. However, this lady snubbed it with zero interest and packed boredom with a small bow to tie it up and handed it over, dryly.

"A bag of Mars' M&M's and a Snickers, please."

It was all I could do not to retort a '_kiddo_' back at the end of that sentence.

She, obviously noticing how I was struggling to hold myself together, sniffed, "Are you sure the likes of you can afford such rare and peculiar candies?"

I ground my teeth together, "_'the likes of me'_? Why I oughta'-"

"-prove to you that we can. Sorry I'm late, dear."

I barely caught a glimpse of the owner of the American accent before four units were slapped in front of her. She batted her eyelashes several times before cooing his name, "Sam…always a pleasure to have you here, again."

"Pleasure to visit this fine establishment every time I'm here, Aviva. How 'bout you throw in a bag 'o skittles and we'll call it even."

She handed the "cheap" candies over, and I snatched them from the counter, scowling at her pretty blonde face and bulging red lips.

"So…have you two been together for long?"

Before I could point out that I didn't even know "Sam's" last name, he cut me off, "Yes, for a few months now and we're quite happy," he chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and nodding, "C'mon, darling."

As soon as the door closed, he dropped his arm. I would have hit him for the unnecessary close-proximity, but he did just pay four units for our candy and pretend to be my boyfriend to keep me from probably starting a fist-fight and getting thrown out over candy.

"So…Sam, huh?"

I was finally able to observe him as he turned to face me. To my surprise, he sounded American and looked Hispanic. Every feature he had was a dark color, and his tanned skin looked like creamy, M&M chocolate. He was, surprisingly, only a few good inches taller than me, unlike most boys (who always made me think of the mouse/lion scenario), and flashed a flirty smile my way, again, unlike most boys, who preferred the pink-skinned beauties.

I smiled back when he nodded, "Sam Alexander."

I shook his hand, "Kessa Quill-" _(well, it wasn't exactly a lie, and anyway, I didn't have a last name to flash around)_ "-and thank you, by the way. I probably would've broken her flawless nose if you hadn't come along…and, thank you for the candy. I can-"

"-my gift. My mentor would probably just waste the money, anyways. Happy to help."

He and I subconsciously began to walk around in the direction of the fountain, his arms crossed shyly, "And even though watching you beat the **** out of Aviva would have been amusing, I would've felt guilty knowing that we'd have left the old lady in the back all by herself."

I giggled, "I'm just glad you came along when you did."

I offered his Skittles to him, and he smiled, ripping them open and dumping probably half the packet into his mouth. I followed his lead by stuffing the Snickers into my back-pocket and ripping open the M&M packet. However, I have a very complex, very specific way to each them. One-by-one, chewing the shell off, preferably all in one piece, not pieces, and crunching that up before sucking on the chocolate left in my mouth and then moving on to the next single M&M.

Weird, I know, but it's a habit that I prefer to shoving my face and getting fat.

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

I coughed lightly, "What?"

He smirked, "Clearly you didn't get the Snickers for yourself."

"How'd you make that out?"

He shrugged, "Most of the time, if you wanted it for yourself, you'd eat it before it melted. As you shoved it in your pocket…well, I'm just picking up bits and pieces."

He fell back into shoveling his Skittles into his mouth. I smiled, "Peter Quill. My older brother. We're junkers. Whenever we find things, we bring them here to be inspected and then paid for."

"Really?"

"Yes." I smiled, "So what do you do, Boy Wonder?"

He furrowed his brow, "You like Batman?"

I froze and we both turned to each other. I smiled really big. Finally. Someone who knew what being me was like! Peter liked Batman enough, but he was too caught up being a player to just be satisfied with me long enough to watch the movies. Sam knew who Batman was!

I shrugged, trying to play it cool, "The hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs? What human _doesn't _know Batman?!"

Suddenly, a squeal hit my ears. With my natural hearing enhanced, I recognized it, immediately. Either Sam was totally oblivious, or he heard it too, because I'm pretty sure our expressions mirrored one-another's.

"What's-"

He was cut off by both our names being chorused at the same time, tangling with each other's. Immediately, Sam threw open his backpack (wow, he was wearing a backpack this whole time and I didn't notice?!) and removed a black helmet with a Nova-Corp star smack-dab in the middle of the forehead. In the process of placing it on himself, a suit that matched it now covered his body. Following him, I prayed a small prayer in tongues and tore after the source of the noise in super-speed, smacking into Peter by accident,

"OUCH!"

I giggled from on top of him, "You are such a (insert insult here), sometimes, Peter."

He rolled his eyes and jumped up, "Look out for-"

In a minute two knives flew past us, one flying inches over my head, the other knicking Peter's hand.

"Ouch!"

I watched, confused as the orb tumbled to the second floor, "You still have-"

"_Yes_, go!"

In a flash (literally) I had the orb in my left hand and was staring into the face of a strange woman. Her skin was green, unlike most Xandarians, and her look was deadly. Literally.

Of course I knew who she was. Everyone did.

"Gamora? Wh- why are _you _here? Chasing _my brother _of all people?"

Gamora was the daughter of Thanos. Trained assassin/warrior. 'Nuf said. She scowled at me,

"Hand over the orb, stupid girl."

In a moment she was swinging her sword at me, hacking away as I ducked and flipped, avoiding her blade by inches. However…I never was that good at hand-eye coordination.

In seconds she had me staring into her eyes, still trying to register what was happening. My side was burning with that sickly, cold sensation. I felt the wound on my side and held my fingers up to my face. It was so hard to compute, but as soon as the smell reached me I knew.

I was out of the game.

"Peter…?"

I fell hard to the ground.

Maybe I registered the broken sound of Peter's cry, maybe it was my imagination. Whatever it was, I was immediately scooped up in someone's arms and carried somewhere. Where is what I couldn't tell you, because the only color I could see was white. I felt the cool breeze against my side, felt the blood against my fingertips…

I was suddenly so tired. The sweet, soft smell of M&M's hit me, and I was asleep in seconds.


	3. THE KYLN - PART 1

**3 - THE KYLN: PART 1  
><strong>**HIGH SECURITY PRISON**

I stirred awake to the sound of muffled music, of all things. Of course I was familiar with music, but this was different music in itself. It sounded like Peter's…only, it sounded more techno. More futuristic.

I sat up slowly and groaned at the throbbing in my side. Glancing around, I was overjoyed to find that I must have been in a hospital. Maybe…Xandarian? The curtains and sheets and layout of the room certainly had that Xandarian touch to it.

I jumped a tad when I felt a tiny squeeze on my arm. I turned, and to my surprise, Sam sat there. He lay back against the chair he was in, but he sat so close to the bed that I could hear his breath coming out in snorts and his music blasting from the headphones shoved into his ears. He twitched again, and it was then that I realized that he was just tapping to the beat. Probably didn't even realize I was up, yet. I tentatively reached over and tapped on his hand. His eyelids slipped open lazily, and he yawned,

"Ah, there it is. I'll have you know, brownie, I've been waiting for those starry eyes to pop open for nearly three hours, now."

"Starry? Three hours?" I scrunched my nose, "_Brownie?!_ Wha- where am I?!"

He sat up, "The closest hospital I could get ya to. You really scared us, you know. You should've seen your brother's _face._ It was priceless!"

I crossed my arms, "Well, that's a rubbish thing to laugh about! I nearly died!"

Sam smirked, "Nope, just a scratch."

I looked over and felt my side- he was right. It was actually mostly healed, now. I scrunched my brow, "How'd that happen?"

"You don't know?"

I looked Sam over cautiously. I had an idea. I mean, I'd never been hurt like this, so I would never have known for sure, but I could use energy to heal, right?

Sam smirked, leaning even closer, "It's okay. Don't freak out."

And just to seal the deal and make me freak out, a small flame of blue energy formed in his hand. I held my palm open, and a small flame of blue, pink, purple and red mixed together formed in my hand.

"But…how…?"

He shrugged, "I guess you and I _are_ a lot alike."

I smiled warmly, leaning back on my pillows contently, "Where's Gamora now?"

"The Kyln."

I smiled, "Awesome. Where's my brother? No offense to you, but I would do better if he could have his Snickers and I could, once again, have an empty back-pocket."

"The Kyln."

I shot up in a panic, "_What_?!"

He smirked, "Don't worry, you'll see him soon."

"Well, you sound very casual about this. Where's your mentor?"

"The Kyln."

"Again with the casual-ness! Why aren't you worried?"

He shrugged like I was an idiot, "He'll be fine. He's broken outta twenty-two prisons in his lifetime. Soon-to-be twenty-three." He sat up, slinging his back-pack over his shoulder, "C'mon, I'm bailing you out. You're mostly healed and we need to get to the cargo hold of the Kyln before they make it out."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

He held up my key to the Milano, "Because we're gonna have to make a break for it."

I threw my hands up, "You are officially crazy."

He smirked, "C'mon, you know you wanna help."

"But why would your mentor want to help Peter get out?"

Sam shrugged, "He knows him."

He helped me get up and out of bed, check out without a word, and then he had his suit on and was gathering me up in his arms. I confronted him about this after I stopped furiously blushing,

"What are you doing?"

He smirked, "Whereas you've been given the gift of rocket speed, I have been blessed with the gift of rocket flight. Put your helmet on."

And then we were flying really, really fast.

Let it never be said that rocket flight was easy. I mean, the speed was fine. Heck, I was even okay with the height-thing. However, the fact that Sam's arms were stretched around and under my body nice and tightly would be nerve-wracking for even a Xandarian model. My face was so red that I think a few vehicles pulled to a stop when we passed.

When he finally put me down, I was caught in a predicament. He still held onto my waist, but it wasn't tight enough to keep me there if I jerked away. However, if I jerked away the hint of lust in his eyes in staring me down might snap out of existence, and I knew if that happened that I would probably be single until I was in my fifties and couldn't afford to have a type.

Instead of being mean, I smiled and thanked him for the ride, slipping out of his arms shyly. Turning quickly away to avoid his mischievous gaze, I distracted myself by observing where we were.

We had landed nicely on a meteorite orbiting the prison. From the look of things, nothing was out of the ordinary. Well, except for the fact that it looked obviously like a prison.

My heart clenched when I realized that Peter had never been to prison before, and I silently prayed he was handling himself, okay. He may have been a player, but, obviously, he wasn't the toughest fish in the sea.

Sam was still in his suit, and I still had my helmet on, but the zero-gravity was obviously going to be a bit of a problem.

"What now?"

He wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder, also to help keep us from floating apart, "Now we bust into the ship."

I sighed, "Are you sure we'll be able to make it there without any trouble?"

He shrugged, "I can't guarantee that we'll get to the hold without running in to a handful of guards, but we're only going to be here for a night, so even if we do get caught, it's only two more people. We'll get out."

I nodded, "Okay, makes me feel a little better."

He smirked, "C'mon."

His hand felt warm even though we both wore gloves, and a blush jumped into my cheeks when his hand squeezed mine to assure me one more time before I stepped onto his feet and balanced my hands on his shoulders. Our faces were super close, and in my awkwardness, as he took off, I cleared my throat,

"So…come here often?"

When I realized what I'd just asked, I blushed and shoved my forehead into his chest, "Ugh…don't answer that. Never mind…!" I muttered.

Even though I couldn't see his face, I felt his chin shaking with laughter as it rested against my head.

"Shut up…" I muttered.

We landed and an understanding for silence fell immediately upon us. We stood, pressed as much as we could into the side of it.

"Are we close?" I breathed.

Sam nodded once, "I made sure we were as close as I could get us without being seen. Head right down that hallway…I think this is your department."

Of course, it's just like a boy to allow a girl to go first in life-threatening situations.

"But," I protested, "I glow when I run. Won't that alert everyone that we are, in fact, busting into the hold?"

"But," he protested, "Did you know that there is a way to turn off the glow?"

I scrunched my nose at him…_what_?

He smirked and poked my nose, "Aw, you look so cute when you're confused!"

I slapped his arm, "Stop flirting! This is not the time, nor the place-"

"Think of how hard your heart is going to beat, and run that way."

"What are you on about-?"

Before I could properly close my sentence, his lips were smushed onto my own. My eyes bugged, but his were closed, certain. His hands were shoved into my cheeks, pushing me, if possible, harder into him. I wasn't sure what was going on, but he did say to concentrate on speeding up…

In seconds, everything slowed to the point where a normal person would get extremely frustrated. I watched as Sam moved away from me _super_ slowly, clipping his helmet back on (his helmet was _off_? And I didn't even _notice_?! Geesh, am I bad at observing!), allowing me to catch a tiny, sincere smile from him before it was covered and his suit was back on. He sped up a tad and I immediately knew what to do, as we'd better make it to the hold before we were back in normal speed. So, I griped onto his hand and tugged hard, zooming down the hallway.

In reaching the hold, Sam slipped an arm around my waist, back in normal speed, "Wow…that was cool." I honestly wasn't sure what he was complimenting, "Have that key ready, we need to be fast."

"Are they watching the ships?"

"Most of the time, no, but they might send someone to check on them from time-to-time."

"Odds?"

"3/10."

"Got it."

So we were mostly in the clear, but I still whipped out the key, gripping onto it tightly like my life depended on it, before practically throwing myself at Sam, who was caught off guard and awkwardly caught my just in time before I bounced off him like a water-bug.

The close-proximity barrier that we had beforehand was now completely gone. I had learned that Sam's love-language was touch, and even though mine wasn't, I was willing to do just about anything for him, now that he'd saved me at least twice, and kissed me in a wrap-up of 24 hours.

He held me tightly as we flew, and I allowed my head to flop back, watching as the image of the room flew by upside down. When we made it to the ship, I quickly shoved the key in and turned it, just unlocking the doors to keep suspicion away. Then, Sam and I sat awkwardly beside one-another in the dark, fumbling around for blankets for a make-shift bed until my brother and his mentor joined us.

As I lay down beside Sam to sleep, I couldn't help but have my mind drift back to that kiss…and wonder if he was thinking about it, too.


End file.
